Snow Days
by socks-lost
Summary: Snow fun! Written for the tumblr fic challenge. One-shot.


**A/N: **I feel like it's been forever! Over on the old tumblr there's a "fic challenge" every week and this week the theme was snow and this happened. I'd like to thank Sideadde for giving this a quick read through!

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Tess Gerristsen/TNT. Not making money. ETC.

* * *

Snow was falling heavy in thick flakes all over Boston. The radio was screeching every so often about the Winter Storm Warning. It was nothing that they hadn't seen before, but the hype, she guessed, made everyone tune into their radio station. Jane just hoped it wouldn't be bad enough to be called in on her first day off in over two weeks.

She was mesmerized by the way her city looked blanketed in white. No matter how much of the _bah-humbug_ personality she injected into her life this time of year, it really was her favorite season. A light smile graced her face as she drove. The roads were already starting to ice over. Snow was beginning to accumulate quickly on the sidewalks and in people's yards.

Riding in the passenger seat sat her overnight bag and a small box of Jo Friday's favorite treats. Much to the detective's chagrin her mother had insisted on keeping Jo for the day – so neither of them would be lonely. Which was a completely unfair argument, Jane had thought, even if it was a valid one. She was hoping the treats would help her win back whatever allegiance her mother had won.

Maura's street was empty as she turned the corner. Most people had already gone inside, though signs of their activities remained. A few of the yards housed snowmen of all shapes and sizes with crooked smiles and lopsided arms. Smoke rose up from chimneys and Jane couldn't wait to get inside and curl up in front of a smoldering log. That was one thing she hated about living in her condo – lack of fireplace. And maybe Maura would snuggle up with her under a blanket to keep warm.

Her cheeks were a faint red as she finally pulled to a stop in front of her best friend's house. She took a deep breath trying not to think too hard about how Maura's body would feel pressed against her own in front of the crackling fire. Quietly she stepped out of her car and leaned against the side door with her hands shoved into her pockets. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she couldn't even try to keep it locked inside.

The day started with a missing glove, not nearly enough coffee, and a lost ice scraper. She'd been cold since two am and her hands had been bothering her all day. But here and now her awful morning, awful day, didn't matter.

Maura was on her knees gathering the snow around her into a pile. Jane could see the way her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth in concentration. Giant snowflakes clung to grey knit beanie on her head and on the shoulders over her coat. Jane couldn't help but be completely and totally entranced by this woman. A familiar feeling bubbled up and over inside her chest. It was nothing but complete adoration and love.

The feelings she had for Maura were extensive. They fell somewhere in that murky area between romantic and platonic, best friends and something more, something that didn't quite have a definition. It wasn't until recent events in her life (namely a certain soldier with a certain proposal) made her question everything she thought she knew. And ever since then she'd been reeling.

Every night that wasn't spent at work or the Robber or with Maura she was thinking over the last four years. She wanted to know when the shift in their dynamic happened. She wanted to know what caused it. She wanted to know why she hadn't seen it. She was a _detective. _It was her job to notice things.

She'd spent so much time avoiding that part of her brain and those developing feelings that just acknowledging she had them became a huge relief, even more relieving than saying no to Casey's offer.

Which left her in a peculiar predicament, she was tired. She was tired of not paying attention, tired of forcing herself to not feel it, tired of being afraid. At some point the bubble was going to burst and she needed to get a grip on herself before that happened.

Jane looked towards the sky with a sigh. Big frosty flakes landed on her face and across her shoulders. She blinked. That feeling she had as a kid came back to her, all wide-eyed and full of wonder, full of possibility.

_Thwack. _

Jane stumbled backwards in shock. Her mouth hung open as Maura laughed. "You," Jane said menacingly pointing in her friend's direction "are gonna pay for that!" She wiped the fragmented snowball from her shoulder and made a run for it. Maura squealed in delight as Jane chased after her.

Angela's curiosity got the better of her when she heard the sounds coming from Maura's front yard. She didn't know what she expected but a snowball fight and a foot chase between her daughter and her daughter's best friend was not on the list.

Even from far away she could see the wide smiles on both of their faces, something that had been missing for so very long. They were both so carefree and happy in this moment she had to go dig for her camera. When she found it she opened the door just enough to get a good picture.

She watched as Jane grabbed Maura around the waist and spun her around. Maura's laughter was like music to Angela's ears. She'd been worried about the two of them, about how they were coping. She was always worried about her two girls. They've had such a hard year. But they were doing alright, she admired their strength. She snapped a few more pictures before going back inside the guest house where it was nice and warm.

Maura fell to the ground giggling the whole way. It'd been so long since she felt this happy. She looked up at Jane. The detective was all rosy cheeked and red nosed, but smiling at her.

Jane's chest was heaving as she held out her hand. "Truce." Maura looked at her with trepidation. "Trust me." And how could she not? Tentatively a mitten covered hand reached up. Jane gripped her forearm and pulled lightly. Maura made a small noise of surprise as she stumbled to her feet and into Jane's chest. "I got you." The brunette whispered sending shivers and jolts down her spine.

For a moment Maura couldn't think of anything other than Jane's scent – a mixture of lavender and coffee – and how Jane's arms fit perfectly around her waist. She closed her eyes and buried her face in Jane's neck if only for the warmth, but wanted so much more from this moment. Smokescreens could only last so long, and she felt like she was on the cusp of cracking under the pressure. All she could think about was Jane and Casey and love and what it all meant and what if she missed out? What if someone else swooped in during her indecision and she lost Jane, again?

"Jane." There were a thousand things she wanted to say – _I love you. Please don't go. I need you – _but it always only ever came out as her name.

Jane knew they were verging into unknown territory, past the point of no return. But she didn't care. This was her best friend. This was the person she went to when her walls were caving in, when she needed someone to catch all of her falling pieces. She loved her. She absolutely loved her in a way that was irreversible. In a way that softened her hard edges, and made her heart thud excitedly against her ribcage. It was time to put all of her cards on the table and call it.

Maura rolled her bottom lip between her teeth. There was nowhere else she'd rather be than in Jane's arms. There was something about the way Jane stared back at her. The warm chocolate tones in her eyes and that easy smile on her lips and that dimple right there had her falling all over again. Heart over head, she was weak kneed and tongue-tied. As Jane moved closer she felt her breath get caught somewhere between heartbeats. And then it was nothing but Jane and soft and warmth and love with snow falling down on them, nothing but possibility and wonder.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


End file.
